The Future
by Doomsday Salad
Summary: Sequel to Who I Am, Who I Was. Bowser has left his past, and is now heading to a future he didn't want, nor expected.


A draconic being looked around the foreign land it was forced to come to. A bitter taste settling into its mouth as a sudden thought of the place it had called home once upon a time struck him.'I can no longer call any place 'home'. I lost my home, because of my own failure at everything. and my stupidity. Why was I born like this? Why was I born such a FAILURE?'It thought venomously, its hands bawled into fist, rage barely contained.'I wish I could change my past. But I can't. It makes me so... Angry.'It punched a nearby tree, breaking the tree and injuring its hand in the process. It didn't seem to care about that fact, though.

The draconic being looked around the broken forest it was in- Mainly broken because of its rage that it could not hold in.'I ruin everything beautiful, don't I?'It thought bitterly, glaring at the broken trees.'Everything Mario told me when we last fought was true. I'm a failure to everything and everyone. I'm surprised my existence is allowed to continue. I guess I am being punished for all my failures, and the pain I've caused. I failed my kingdom by leaving it, which is just another thing to add to my ever-growing list of failures.'It thought, growling softly.

It looked at the sky, surprised to see that it was nearly nighttime. The moon was about to rise, stars glittering lightly across the setting colors of the day sky.'How time flies when you're pissed at yourself. I should get ready for another cold, sad, and desolate night of nightmares and sad memories.'It thought, sighing softly, even though it knew no one could hear.'I wish my life didn't have to reach this point. My dad was right when he said all I'd amount to was failure. Now I can't prove him wrong. He's probably gloating in his after-life right now, telling me 'I told you so'.'It snorted, smoke coming out of its nostrils.'Enough thinking for now. Time to sleep, even though I don't want to.'

It set up its camp for the night, glaring at the stars with mixed emotions.'Reminds me of one of the many nights I had kidnapped princess Peach. When I was Bowser Koopa the King of the Darklands.'The being thought, who was now identified as the missing King Bowser.'Now, I'm just a lonely traveler with nothing but the things I carry in my backpack, and the clothes I now wear from removing Bowser's shell.'He thought, laughing quietly in a insane matter.'Who am I now? Am I still Bowser? Am I someone else entirely? I can not tell. Some days, I feel like Bowser Koopa, the strong, intimidating ruler of the Darklands, whose iron fist and fiery temper was feared by many. The rest of the time, I just feel like someone who has failed everything he has known, and was raised for. Why must life be so confusing...'His thoughts started to trail off as he closed his eyes, falling for the merciful bliss of sleep, and falling prey to one of his many haunting memories.

_ 'The day had finally come' was a thought that ran through a lone beings head as he walked down the eerie hallway to his throne room.'Today is the day I give up my title as king. I do not deserve it. I never truly did.'He thought, smiling sadly.'I do not deserve anything, at that. Mario has made sure to remind me and tell me this.'He stopped walking, staring at his throne for what may be his last time.'At Bowser's throne.'He thought, bitterness setting in.'I can no longer be Bowser. I have failed one too many times as Bowser. I need to start fresh. Become someone and something else completely.'_

_ He set down a bag quietly, knowing the smallest of sounds could wake up the chain-chomps near him. He had been quiet the whole time he was doing this, so he wouldn't be interrogated by any curious soul. He just knew he'd never be able to go through with this if he was stopped. He just knew it in his gut._

_ Slowly, he removed his crown from his head, setting it down on top of the throne, his eyes shining a little. Next came his favorite spiked bracelets and necklace, which he set down on the floor of his throne, tears seeming like they might spill if he kept going. He stayed strong though, and did one thing he never thought he'd have to do- He removed his beloved shell, setting it next to the throne, willing himself not to allow a single tear to roll down his muzzle._

_ He looked completely different now, having adjusted his appearance before he had done this. He had dyed his hair a frost-blue color with black streaks in it, and had completely shaved off his eyebrows. He had filed his fangs and claws to the point they could be used as formidable weapons. He had done the same to his horns and ridges down his tail. He now wore contacts that gave him the eye-color of grass on a sunny day. He looked at the bag, sighing so silently he hardly made a sound.'Time to make the final adjustments.'He thought, slightly sickened by the thought of what he was about to do. He pulled out clothing from the bag, slowly putting it on. The clothing was a plain white shirt with plain brown khaki shorts. He knew if he looked at a mirror right now, he wouldn't have been able to recognize himself. He glanced once more at the bag, pulling out a sheet of paper, re-reading it one last time, making sure there was no errors._

_**'Hello, whoever lays their eyes upon this letter,**_

_** 'I am sad to say I can no longer be the king of the Darklands, nor can I be Bowser Koopa anymore. I bet many people will be happy to hear this news once it reaches them. I am certain of this, actually.**__**  
**_

_** 'I want to apologize for my failure to you guys- To my people, my servants, and my family. I failed at the duties and tasks I've been given, and I can no longer stand having such knowledge nagging in my mind, taunting me. Please, forgive me for everything I've done. Every single idiotic thing I've done since I was born. Every thing I've done to hurt this kingdom.**_

_** 'I bet people will be happy to no longer have to see my face or feel my wrath. I know the next king you appoint shall be much better than I ever was, or would ever be. I'm pretty sure I'm the worst king there ever was, or ever will be. I hope to see this kingdom prosper from afar, without me around to taint its image any more than I have already.**_

_** I hope you will be able to make amends with the Mushroom kingdom, as this war I've caused has cost this kingdom and theirs so much, because of my brutal and rash ways. I apologize to everyone who has died under my leadership. Let a new age of alliance with the Mushroom kingdom begin without me here to ruin it.**_

_** 'Before I conclude this letter, I want to apologize to my children. I know I have not been this best father to you guys, and I know I've made myself a even worse father for leaving you like this. I hope you can find it within your hearts to forgive me, and stay strong for this kingdom. You guys will have to rule it, and rule it much better than I did. Don't fail like I have. I may have never said this when I was around, but I love you guys.**_

_** With much regrets,**_

_** Bowser Koopa, the failure'**_

_A stray tear finally managed to roll down his face, dripping off his muzzle as he set the letter carefully down on the seat of the throne, quickly turning around and running away as quietly, and with as much speed as he possibly could manage. He ran from his past, running towards what he was sure to be a bleak future._

_ As he ran away, more tears managed to roll down his face, hitting the ground quietly. No one would see, in his final moments as Bowser, that he had finally let everything get to him, and cried. Cried like he never had before._

Bowser soon woke up from his memory, feeling tears run down his face. He furiously rubbed them away, shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the memory.'I cried enough that day, cried more than I ever did as a king. I can no longer shed tears for what I've done, I have shed enough. I need to find a way to right every wrong I have done, to myself and others. I shall not cry, never again. I must be strong.

'I must change myself, for the better. I must become something more than a failure. I must fix everything, somehow, someday. I can not return, I can realize that much. But there has to be a way out there, in this confusing world, for me to fix everything I've done. And somehow, I will find it. I will search until the day I reach my final breath.' With a look mimicking the one he had when he first decided to leave the Darklands, he took down his camp, putting all his supplies away into his backpack.

The sun had not fully risen yet, but he did not care. He trudged on, ready to face the challenges of the day. He didn't care for what awaited him as he trudged across the broken forest. He only cared to find a way to fix everything he has done. With his head held high, he finally stopped trudging, and began walking to his future.

* * *

**A/N:** _Corny ending sounded corny. Lol. This is a sequel to Who I Am, Who I Was. I decided 'What the hell' and wrote this up due to sheer boredom. Stupid house with nothing to do but read and type. :p. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I wrote this when I literally did not get a wink of sleep. I'm a bit out of it._

_Read, Review, and Favorite will you? It might help Bowser cheer up a little :c~_


End file.
